What Am I? (A Bleach Story)
by zowater
Summary: When a young soul reaper with a connection to Aizen realizes something strange is happening to her she doesn't know what to do. And when others get interested in what is happening to her she feels confused and scared. Now what is going to happen?
1. Prolouge

Miyu ran towards the training fields. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She fretted. She jumped over a random soul reaper and nearly crashed into a wall, but finally spotted the training field. _I'm going to make it!_

Suddenly she tripped and landed a few inches from the field. "Man!" She stood up and trudged onto the field.

Standing in the middle of the field was a man with wavy brown hair, and brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. He wore a captain's cloak, and he was staring at her. "Hello Miyu. You're late."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Well then. Let us get started." He said handing her the practice zanpacto.

"Right…." She took it from him and took up her fighting position.

… A few hours later….

"Good job." He nodded.

"Thank you…" Miyu blushed wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Well I have to go. See you tomorrow… and try to be here on time." He laughed.

"Alright… Bye…. Captain Aizen."


	2. Chapter 1

Miyu looked up at her roof and sighed. It had been only a few months, but it still seemed like yesterday when the captain that she had admired so much had turned evil. She sat up and looked at her calendar. _Today's the day… the day head captain Yomamoto gives me my mission…._

She got out of bed and pulled on her squad 10 outfit and pulled her long reddish brown hair into a pony tail. She strapped her zanpacto into her belt and headed out.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally arrived at the captain's room. _Here I go._ She took a deep breath, and then opened the door. It still hurt a little as she saw the 10 captains, where there should have been 13.

"Ah! Miss Miyu Hikaru!" Captain Yomamoto called.

"Hi." She nodded as she kept her eyes trained on him.

"Yes well. Now that you are here, we may finally start this meeting."

_What?... Is he going to make me a captain?! No! That's not possible! I'm not that strong!_

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Miyu. A hollow has been currently running around Karakura town, causing issues. No soul reaper has been able to track it down, but we believe you, with your advanced tracking skills, will be able to find it and destroy it."

_Oh!_ "Yes captain…"

"Captain Hitsugaya will direct you to the last known spot, it was seen." Yomamoto nodded. "Meeting dismissed."

Captain Hitsugaya walked right over to her. She nodded to her captain, which only made her meet him eye to eye.

"Right then. Let's go." He nodded.

"K."

….. Later in Karakura town…

"This is the last known spot it was at." Hitsugaya said as they came to a park full of kids. Both of them were now in their gigias. Miyu's consisted of a pair of jeans and a light green tank top which showed her belly button barely, and had a black butterfly on the bottom left corner.

"Hmm…." Miyu said scanning the area.

Millions of different trails of spiritual pressures were drifting all over the place.

Ever since she was little, she had been able to see trails of spiritual pressure when she focused. Soul reapers were all red, hollows were black, and regular humans were green. She focused in on the thin black trail, which was fading.

"Got it." She nodded.

"Good. Do you want me to assign another soul reaper to help?" He asked.

"No, I should be good." Miyu smiled. "Well I'd better go before I lose it."

"Right. Good luck." Hitsugaya nodded and left.

Miyu looked at the kids playing and smiled. Then she focused on the black trail and set off.


	3. Chapter 2

Miyu followed the trail thru the town board. As far as she could tell it merely flew around, probably attacked a few souls, and left.

_Some mission!_ She sighed.

She was about to stop and relax on a bench, when her soul phone went off, signaling a hollow. "Well I'd better check." She took off towards it, shedding her gigai.

She spotted a large, almost rabbit like, hollow. _It's not the one I'm looking for._ Miyu sighed when she didn't recognize the pattern of its spiritual pressure. "Well might as well take it down while I'm here." She charged towards it.

It turned and aimed to attack her, but she beat it. She landed where it had been and smoothed out her hair.

"Nice!" A voice called from behind her.

She turned and found a soul reaper with spiky orange hair. "Who are you?" She called sheathing her zanpacto. Then glanced over as her gigai came running after her.

The soul reaper ran over and smiled. "Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute soul reaper."

"Oh so you're the human I've been hearing about."

"So who are you?" He asked putting his own zanpacto away.

"I'm Miyu. Squad 10." Miyu nodded.

"Cool. That was a quick job at beating the hollow."

"Thanks. Well I've got to go." She nodded, putting her gigai back on. "Take care." She took off again in search of the trail. She easily found it again and continued to follow it. _Uh! Where can it be?!_

"Hey!" Ichigo called running after her.

"Huh?... Can I help you?"  
>"That's what I was going to ask you. You look like you need help."<p>

"….. Yeah I guess. I'm searching for a hollow, that's been causing issues." Miyu said glancing around.

"….There's a hollow around here?"

"… Not right now, but…" Her soul phone went off again. "Let's go!" She said taking off. She popped out the soul candy, ready to pop it into her mouth as she ran. _Please be it!_

They slid into the park she had been at earlier. Only now it was empty, save a giant hollow.

Miyu instantly recognized the pattern. She popped the mod soul into her mouth and charged. "This is the hollow!" Miyu yelled to Ichigo.

"Right!" He yelled slicing at the hollow from the front, while Miyu sliced from behind.

It grabbed Miyu with its tail and whacked Ichigo to the side. She gasped as she felt her energy being drained,

_No…_ She gripped her zanpacto tighter. Then stabbed the hollow, allowing herself to fall to the ground gasping. _No wonder it causes trouble. It drains energy with its tail._

She sliced out again, killing it. _There…_ She swayed weakly and fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

Miyu opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. "What the…"

"Hey." Ichigo said walking in.

"Ichigo…" Miyu blinked. "Wha… What's going on?"

"The hollow knocked you out… So I brought you here."

"Uh…. Thank you." She nodded standing up. "But I have to leave now."

"Uh…" Ichigo gulped as she opened the door.

"HEY!"

Miyu gulped wide eyed as a man happily waved his hand in her face.

"I'M ISSHIN! ICHIGO'S DAD! YOU ARE?"

"Uh… Miyu…."

"Nice to meet you Miyu! Are you going to stay for dinner?! How do you know Ichigo?!"

"Uh… No… I meet him today…." She blinked.

"Oh…" Isshin giggled. "Ichigo! Be so bold to bring a girl home when you only just met her!"

"Shut up dad!" Ichigo said punching his father. "I'll see you around Miyu."

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded leaving.

"Ah Miyu your back." Toshiro nodded as she walked in.

"Hi captain." She nodded.

"Did you defeat the hollow?"

She nodded. "The hollow apparently could drain energy. That's why it was hard for the other soul reapers."

"Well it's good you took it down… Now would you mind running an errand for me?"

"Not at all captain."

"K. Take these papers to the other captains."

"Alright." She nodded taking the stack of papers. She then set off. First she went to squad 1, then squad 2, next squad 4, the squad 7, squad 11, and then squad 12.

She blinked as she found herself at squad 6. "Ummm… Captain Kuicki?..."

He looked up at her calmly.

"Captain Hitsugaya needed me to give this to you." She said handing him the paper.

He scanned over it and nodded. "Thank you. You may leave."

"K." She nodded, leaving.

Next up she headed to squad 13. There she found Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku.

"Captains." She nodded.

"Hey… Your… ummm…" Kyoraku said trying to remember.

"Miyu Hikaru." Ukitake smiled. "The sixth seat of squad 10."

Miyu nodded. "Captain Hitsugaya needed me to bring this by." She smiled.

"Oh thanks." Ukitake nodded.

"So Miyu, how was your mission?" Kyoraku smiled.

"Fine. The hollow is gone now." She said calmly. "Well I have to go."

"Oh Miyu!" Ukitake smiled. "Give this to Toshiro!" He said handing her a bag of candy.

"…. Okay…." She blinked. "Bye."


	5. Chapter 4

"Miyu!"

"Yes Captain?" She asked a few days later.

"Rangiku and I are heading to the world of the living. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" She pulled out her zanpacto and glanced it over quickly before re-sheeting it. "Okay I'm ready."

"What's wrong with your zanpacto?" he asked as she walked over.

"Oh I was just making sure he didn't have a scratch. He gives me grief if I don't take care of him properly. And then he won't help me in trouble."

"Oh…. Alright. Let's go now."

"K."

"Captain Ukitake … Lutinent Abari… Ikkaku… Yamichika… What are you guys doing here?" Miyu blinked as they arrived in the world of the living.

"We're hollow hunting." Ikkaku smiled, gesturing to himself and Yamichika.

"I'm coming by to say hi to Rukia, then I'm going to help Ikkaku."

"I don't need help!" Ikkaku growled.

"What about you Captain Ukitake?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm going shopping!" He smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" Renji asked.

"Patrol." Toshiro said calmly.

"We'll join you." Yamichika smiled happily.

Miyu followed the other soul reapers as they separated from the squad 13 captain. They wandered around, Rangiku trying to ditch to go shopping, searching.

"No Rangiku!" Toshiro growled for the hundredth. "You cannot leave to shop!"

Miyu laughed softly but froze. For Miyu's powers, each individual had a different texture and design to their trail. And once Miyu saw a tail she could always remember who it belonged to.

"Miyu?" Renji asked.

".. It…. It can't be…" Miyu shot off following the familiar trail.


	6. Chapter 5

Miyu jumped from roof top to roof top shocked. _There is no way! It's impossible!_ She soon found herself at a small clearing. And terrorizing a soul was the hollow her and Ichigo had destroyed. _NO!_

Miyu didn't stop to think, she shot forward drawing her zanpacto. "Blaze Moriozo!" She screamed releasing her shiki.

Her blade changed into a dark long spear. Out of the corner of her eye Miyu spotted her zanpacto spirit, a large black dog with blazing red eyes.

Ready? It smiled showing rows of sharp canine teeth.

"Ready!" Miyu nodded slicing out at the hollow.

It jumped back just in time and turned towards Miyu. Upon seeing her it smiled. "Nooky. It's the little soul reaper that tried to kill us." It laughed in a husky dark voice that almost had more than one voice to it.

Miyu growled. "And this time I'm going to make sure you die!" She sliced at its tail cautiously.

It laughed dodging. "How can you do that when you'll be the one to die?"

"I don't think so!"

Miyu and the hollow exchanged blows for a little but the hollow seemed much stronger than before. It let out a laugh and shot forward knocking her zanpacto from her hands then wrapped her up in its tail.

It laughed tightening its grip not yet draining her energy. "Maybe I should let you live… Your energy is so delicious…. Then once your energy recuperates I'll drain you again, and again, and again." It laughed darkly.

Miyu moaned as her energy started getting drained. _No…. It can't end like this…._ Her vision slowly started to glaze over red. A strange feeling started to course thru her… the feeling of craving something… almost a hunger/thirst feeling.

Suddenly the energy draining and pressure disappeared.

"Miyu!"


	7. Chapter 6

Miyu opened her eyes slowly to find Captain Ukitake and Toshiro leaning over her.

"Miyu?"…." Toshiro whispered.

"Uh… Captain…."She moaned weakly. "What… What happened.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Ukitake said helping her up.

"I-I don't know…." Miyu shivered as Ukitake helped her sit up. "I…. it ….we were fighting… it caught me… then I don't know…" She shivered as a strange feeling bubbled in her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Toshiro asked, worry tinted his voice strangely.

"I… think so…." Miyu nodded wobbling as she stood.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked.

Miyu nodded, but swayed again. Ukitake caught her.

"Why don't we get you back to the soul society?" Toshiro said waving Rangiku over.

"…. Yeah. Okay." Miyu nodded as Rangiku steadied her. Toshiro nodded and opened the door.

….. In Huco Mundo…

The arrancar espada sat at their seats waiting for the three soul society traitors. Starrk dozed, Halibel sat silently, Baragram starred off into space, Ulquiorra watched the door, Nnoirota grinned looking around, Grimmjow grumbled to himself, Zommari and Aaroniero stared silently at random spots, Yammy folded his arms acting gangster, and Szyael grumbled writing notes to himself.

The espada all turned and looked as Gin, Tosen, and Aizen walked in. Everyone was silent as Aizen sat down calmly. "The meeting begins."

"Does anyone have anything of interest?" Tosen asked after a nod from Aizen.

It was silent for a moment then Szyael spoke. "One of my experiment Hollows was destroyed the other day."

"Of course it was. Your experiments get destroyed easily!" Grimmjow growled.

Szyael glared back and frowned. "The strange thing is I made it so when its destroyed it sacrifices a soul it ate and comes back to devoured more."

This perked Aizen's interest. "Did it work?"

"Yes. It was working fine till only a bit ago. It was destroyed."

"What could be so strong?..." Tosen blinked.

"Yes Szyael?"

"it's not a what, but a who." Szyael frowned. "The readings I got were from one person who had extreme spiritual pressure." This got everyone's attention.

"A soul reaper?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't have video feed. But I can work on tracking it." Szyael grinned.

"Bring whoever it is to us." Aizen said calmly. "We could use them."

"Yes Lord Aizen." He gave a small bow.

Aizen nodded. "Good."


	8. Chapter 7

"How you feeling Miyu?" Toshiro asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm feeling better today." Miyu nodded. But she still had the strange bubbly feeling in her stomach. She hadn't told anyone about it.

"That's good. I want you to take a break and rest for a bit so you can regain your strength."

"Thank you captain, but I'm fine."

"Go relax." Toshiro ordered sternly.

"Uh…. Okay." Miyu nodded weakly.

Toshiro nodded and walked off.

Miyu walked around bored. She didn't know what to do with herself at that point. The bubbling in her stomach was still driving her crazy. Food and drinks didn't help much and it got stronger around high level soul reapers.

Miyu ended up heading to the world of the living to relax. She looked up as Ichigo and a few other kids walked by. "Yo!" She waved in her gigai.

Ichigo turned. "Oh umm…"

"Its Miyu." She smiled walking over.

"HI! I'M KEIGO!" The brunet guy yelled right in her face.

"Uh… Hi."

"Miyu this is Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Chad, and Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo introduced his friends.

"Hi." Miyu smiled. "I'm Miyu Hikaru. I met Ichigo the other day." She nodded to Rukia recognizing the last name.

"It's nice to meet you." Rukia smiled.

"So Miyu what are you doing round here?!" Keigo grinned.

"Just relaxing." She said calmly glancing at Uryu's glare.

"Wanna hang out with us?!" Keigo grinned.

"Uhh….. Sure." Miyu smiled.

Miyu tagged along with Ichigo's gang at the park having a picnic. Miyu smiled as she watched the group interact.

"You're in squad 10 aren't you?" Rukia said sitting down next to her.

"Yes." Miyu said calmly. "You're Captain Kuchiki's sister in squad 13 aren't you?"

"Yes." Rukia smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…. But Captain Hitsugaya ordered me to relax after the hollow I fought yesterday."

"Ichigo told me about that… It's strange…" Rukia said getting a far off look.

"Yes. But I know it's gone now." Miyu said calmly.

"How?"

Miyu paused. "You know… I'm not sure."

After the relaxing yet crazy picnic Miyu said bye and headed back to the soul society. For the most part she felt fine, but the feeling remained. As she entered the society she felt it grow stronger and sighed collapsing on her bed


	9. Chapter 8

Miyu was feeling better and better as the days passed. She had even gone and killed a few hollows lately. Toshiro was still worried about her, but she was fine is what she kept telling him.

"Hello Miyu." Ukitake said walking up to her.

"Oh Captain Ukitake. Did you need something?"

"Just checking on you." He smiled. "Toshiro is worried about you."

"Yeah I know…." Miyu sighed pushing down the hungry feeling in her stomach. "But I'm fine." Miyu smiled.

"Well that's good." Ukitake nodded, he patted her head and laughed.

Miyu blushed. "Yeah." She laughed nervously , but as he patted her head the feeling spiked slightly.

"You okay?" He asked as she flinched.

"Oh yeah. I just thought I was about to hiccup." She lied.

"Oh, That wouldn't be good." He smiled. "Hiccups are horrible."

Miyu nodded "Well I have to go Captain. Hollows don't kill themselves."

"… Be careful Miyu."

"I'll be fine." She nodded taking off.

Szyael frowned as his computer beeped at him. "Come on! Find it! Come on!"

"Yelling at your computer!" Grimmjow laughed walking into Szyael's lab.

"Shut up Grimmjow. What do you need?"

"Lord Aizen wants to know if you've found that… being yet." Grimmjow frowned.

"No I-" Szyael blinked as his computer screen glowed and beeped. "Never mind. It looks like I found them… Want to go fetch it Grimmjow… Take someone else to be on the safe side." He tossed Grimmjow a scanner.

"Why do I have to go?!"

"Because I'm much too busy."

Grimmjow glared but stalked off in search of Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow frowned as he and Ulquiorra landed in the world of the living and held up his scanner. "Hmm…. It's that way…"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well."

Grimmjow growled as he led Ulquiorra looking around as he held out the scanner. He paused as it beeped at him. He looked up to see a female soul reaper with long reddish brown hair and blue eyes running towards them with her zanpacto. "Looks like it was a reaper." Ulquiorra nodded.

Grimmjow smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

Miyu frowned. Arrancars! And high level from the appearance. She shot towards them sword out tensely.

The blue haired one grinned dropping the weird device and pulled out his sword. He blocked Miyu's sword. Miyu tensed. Am I really ready for this?... She gasped as she slid backwards.

"Grimmjow remember not to kill her." The other arrancar said confusing Miyu.

"What…" She gasped, but was interrupted by Grimmjow's sword. She dropped slightly and frowned. "BLAZE MORIOZO!" She blocked his sword with the stick part of the spear and sliced out at his leg with the blade.

He stumbled back shocked as she spun the spear above her head. "You picked the wrong reaper to fight!"


End file.
